ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 14: The Birdcage
(The blackness reveals what was left of a fruit in an African village. Some chickens feast on it, but then scatter as Volna arrives with Linma, Dejan, Sarla, Kinsa and Wenra.) * Volna: Everybody stop! I smell something. (picks up the dropped item) It smells like a buzzard's butt fell off and then, got sprayed on by a bunch of blue flowers. * Dejan: That's Spike. (The screen views to show the African village in a big mess. Fruits are scattered. Houses are empty and the people were chattering about what happened.) * Volna: Warriors, we have ourselves a crime scene. (shows them the item) A tuft of fabric. (points at the carcass) Half-eaten carcass! (pulls a large piece of broccoli from a lake) Hunk of...Oh no! Broccoli! (stifles gag, to his allies) Here's what I think happened. (A film reel shows up. The first one shows a Carcharodontosaurus attacking Spike, Zoe leaping in to defend him.) * Volna: (narrating, voice-over) '' Dinosaur attacks Spike. Zoe fights back with piece of broccoli, leaving dinosaur... ''(Cuts back to the present) ...a vegetable. * Dejan: Are you nuts? Zoe's not like Harley or coordinated. * Linma: Yeah. And where's the Spinosaur? * Volna: Alright, alright. Good point. (clears throat) Theory 2. (Another reel: this time Zoe eating broccoli, but a red Alpha Bot, a Kakutoroid is watching her from afar. As the Carcharodontosaurus eats the Kakutoroid, she drops the broccoli and heads into the bushes.) * Volna: (narrating, voiceover) '' Zoe's eating broccoli. Dinosaur eats red robot. Dinosaur steps on broccoli, leaving broccoli... (Cuts back to the present)'' ...a vegetable. * Linma: Volna, when exactly did you lose your mind? * Volna: 3 months ago. I woke up one morning married to a pineapple. An ugly pineapple. (sighs) But I loved her. (They make it down the spiral steps.) * Max Taylor: Hey! What's up with the fog? * Denra: I don't know. (Linma starts to go to another set of steps, but the steps fall down.) * Rex Owen: You okay? * Linma: Yeah. (They go back and come across a bridge.) Let's do this one at a time, shall we? (Linma goes across the bridge and made it to the other side.) * Sarla: Okay, you can come over! One at a time! * Kinsa: All right, Zoe. I'm going to leave you just for a minute. And then you'll be right behind me, okay? * Zoe Drake: Zoe! I've been alone in a water truck for eight weeks. I think I can manage the next two minutes without you. * Kinsa: Right, we're all together now. (She looked at Dejan, as he gives him a smile. Kinsa goes across the bridge. Linma takes a look around the place and sees a hole in the ceiling. Then, Kinsa makes it across the bridge.) * Melja: Okay, Zoe. * Wenra: Okay. * Darna: Come on, Zoe! * Wenra: Over you go. (Zoe walks on the metal bridge, until she felt something, and lands on the bridge.) * Zoe Drake: Kinsa? * Spike Taylor: Oh, my gosh. * Reese Drake: What is this? * Spike Taylor: It's a birdcage. * Reese Drake: For what? (A pterosaur comes out of the fog: an Alanqa.) * Max Taylor: It's an Alanqa! * Rex Owen: Alan-what? * Reese Drake: An African pterosaur! * Zoe Drake: AAAA! Max! * Denra: Zoe! (The Alanqa captures Zoe.) * Kelal: Zoe! I can't see her! (The pterosaur takes her to its nest.) * Spike Taylor: This way! (They run to find Zoe. Simal stops and sees Linma. He runs and stops as he sees Simal clipping a backpack. Linma knew what he's about to do, and Simal runs. Simal jumps off the ledge.) * Wenra: Simal! (Simal launches a parachute, and starts flying, as Linma runs. Simal, piloting the parachute founds Zoe, being chased by baby Alanqas. Simal is piloting the parachute, and Zoe is still being chased and attacked by the baby Alanqas.) * Simal: Jump! (Zoe jumps and Simal catches her. Linma and the others run into a dead end, and the Alanqa comes out of nowhere.) * Max Taylor: This way! (The film freezes again and more databases show up.) * Linma: (voiceover) Spinosaur fossils from other parts of the world have given us more details about their diets. In 2004, a dramatic fossil was recovered from Brazil - part of the neck of a pterosaur. Embedded within one of the vertebrae was a tooth. It was the unmistakable shape of a spinosaur tooth. The stomach contents of another spinosaur, Baryonyx, from England, was found to contain some bones of a juvenile Iguanodon, a plant-eating dinosaur. In spite of their specialisation, clearly spinosaurs weren't exclusively fish-eaters. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park 3 Category:Mystery Scenes